Grand Theft Auto 5- South Park
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Join Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Brad as these four friends take on the supernatural, the extraordinary and the insane. For them, it's all part of growing up in South Park
1. T Gets an Anal Probe (Part 1)

**ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER- EVEN THOSE BASED IN REAL LIFE- ARE WRITTEN TERRIBLY. ALL CELEBRITY WRITTEN ARE IMPERSONATED… POORLY. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND IT SHOULD NOT BE READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED BY ANYONE.**

(South Park theme song starts to play. Show Trevor, Michael, Franklin and Brad being formed at the bus stop. Lester appears playing a guitar)

Lester (singing): I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time. (Bus pulls up, picking Trevor, Michael, Franklin and Brad up)

Franklin and Michael (singing): Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

Lester (singing): I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind.

Trevor (singing): Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!"

Lester (singing): Headin' on up to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind. (Bus pulls up at the South Park Elementary school, Trevor, Michael, Franklin and Brad getting off)

Brad (singing, muffled): I like girls with big fat titties, I like girls with deep vaginas!

Lester (singing): So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

(Trevor, Michael, Franklin and Brad singing): School days, school days teacher's golden… (Suddenly Franklin's brother appears)

Franklin: Damn it, my little brother's trying to follow me to school again! Ike you can't come to school with me!

Trevor: Yeah, go home, you little dildo!

Franklin: Dude! Don't call my brother a dildo!

Michael: What's a dildo?

Franklin: I don't know and I'll be betting that T doesn't know, either.

Trevor: I know what it means!

Franklin: Well, what?

Trevor: I'm not telling you.

Michael: What's a dildo Brad?

Brad (muffled): It's a little plastic dick that goes into a vaginas. (Trevor and Michael start to laugh)

Trevor: Yeah, that's what Franklin's little brother is. (Franklin picking up Ike and hitting Trevor with him)

Michael: Dude! That kicks ass!

Franklin: Yeah! Check is one out! Ready Ike? Kick the baby.

Ike: Don't kick the baby.

Franklin: Kick the baby! (Kicks Ike across the road, Ike landing into a mailbox. Trevor lets out a yawn)

Michael: Whoa, T, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night.

Trevor: That's 'cause I was having these bogus nightmares.

Franklin: Really? What about?

Trevor: Well, I dreamt that I was lying in my bed in the dark, when all of a sudden this bright blue light filled the room. Then slowly my bedroom door began to open and then the next thing I remember, I was being drug through a hallway! Then I was lying on a table and these scary aliens wanted to operate on me! And they had big heads and big, black eyes-

Michael: Dude visitors!

Franklin: Totally!

Trevor: What?

Michael: That wasn't a dream T. Those were visitors.

Trevor: No, it was just a dream. My ma said so!

Michael: Visitors are real!

Franklin: Yeah, they abduct people and they mutilate cows!

Trevor: Shut up, you guys, you're just trying to make me scared and it's not working. (Chef's car pulls up, Chef climbing out)

Chef: Hello there, children.

Trevor, Michael, Franklin: Hey Chef.

Michael: What's gonna be for lunch today Chef?

Chef: Well, today it's Salisbury steak with buttered noodles and a choice of green-bean casserole or vegetable medley.

Trevor: Kick-ass!

Chef: Say, did any of you children see the alien spaceship last night?

Trevor: What?

Franklin (pointing to Trevor): Yeah, crackhead saw it!

Trevor: No! That was just a dream! And I'm not a crackhead, I just like to get high, once in awhile!

Chef: Oh, was it the ones with the big, long heads and black eyes? (Trevor looks like he's about to shit himself)

Michael: They took him on their ship!

Chef (looking worried): Did they give you an anal probe?

Franklin: What's an anal probe?

Chef: That's when they put this big metal hoopajoo up your butt.

Franklin: They gave you an anal probe, T?

Trevor: No! I mean, why would they do that?

Michael: Dude, they did, huh? Aliens stuck stuff up your ass!

Trevor: No!

Ike: Anal probe.

Trevor: Shut up dildo!

Chef: Well, I gotta get to the cafeteria. You children watch that crack head now. He could be under alien control. (Chef turns back to his car, on the back if his shirt is an alien's head with _Believe_ written under it. Trevor's jaw drops in shock. Chef gets in his car and then drives off.)

Franklin: We told you that they were real, T. Sorry to hear about your ass.

Trevor: God damn it, they didn't do anything to my ass! It was just a dream! (Bus pulls up. Franklin notices that Trevor is walking funny)

Franklin: Why are you walking funny, T?

Trevor: SHUT UP!

(Ike runs over to Franklin)

Franklin: No Ike! Go home! This is it! This one's for the game. Kick the baby! (Franklin kicks Ike sending him flying through the window of the bus and out another window)

Michael: Good morning, Ms Crabtree.

Ms Crabtree: Sit down! We're running late! (Bus drives off, leaving Ike at the bus stop. Franklin looking out the back window)

Franklin: Damn it! He's still there!

Michael: Oh, don't worry about him.

Franklin: No, dude, if something happens to him, my parents are gonna blame me!

Ms Crabtree: Sit down back there! (Screams)

Michael: Yeah, whatever, you fat bitch.

Ms Crabtree: What did you say?!

Michael: I said that I had a bad itch!

Ms Crabtree: Oh.

Franklin: Oh my God! (Shows Ike being taken away by aliens)

Michael: Visitors! (Brad let's out a muffled scream and pulls on the strings on his hood, hiding the rest of his face, but not his eyes)

Franklin: Ike! Stop the bus! (Runs down to front of the bus) Ms Crabtree, you have to stop the bus!

Ms Crabtree: Do you want a office referral?

Franklin: No.

Ms Crabtree: THEN SIT DOWN!

Franklin: But I- (Ms Crabtree screams at him, Franklin screams back, Ms Crabtree scream again. Franklin runs down to the back of the bus screaming)

Michael: T, are those the same visitors you saw?

Trevor: Shut up you guys! It's not working!

Franklin: We have to do something!

Michael: Well, we can't do anything for now. That fat bitch won't let us.

Ms Crabtree: What did you say?!

Michael: I said that rabbits eat lettuce!

Ms Crabtree: Well, yes, they certainly do.

Franklin: What am I going to do? My little brother is being abducted by aliens. (Michael farts) You farted! (Michael and Franklin start to laugh)

Trevor: Somebody's baking brownies.

 **At a cattle ranch…**

Farmer: That's the third cow this month. (Points to the bones of a cow, laying in a pool of blood). At this rate all my cattle are gonna die before the winter's through.

Benson: This is nothing out of the unusual. Cows turn themselves inside out all the time.

Farmer: People have been saying they've seeing UFOs around.

Benson: UFOs? (Starts to laugh)

Farmer: Yeah, and black army CIA helicopters and trucks.

Benson: That's the silliest thing I've heard. (6 black CIA helicopters go flying over Benson and the farmer)

Farmer: What was that?

Benson: That was a pigeon.

Farmer: What am I supposed to do Benson? Just stand here and watch my cattle get mutilated one by one?

(Show aliens that are hiding behind a tree. One of them holds some hay up, whistling to the cattle. Cows start mooing and run off)

Farmer: Hey my cattle! You see? There is something funny going on.

Benson: There is nothing funny going on. I'll get those cows back.

 **South Park elementary…**

Mr Garrison (holding a puppet on his hand): And now, children, our friend Mr Hat is going to tell us about Christoper Columbus. (Changes his voice, to a slightly high pitched voice) That's right Mr Garrison. Christopher Columbus discovered America and was the Indians' best friend. He helped the Indians win their war against Frederick Douglass and freed the Hebrews from Napoleon, and discovered France.

Franklin (quietly): Oh man, I can't just sit here! I have to help my stupid brother or I'll come home without him and my dad will start yelling, "Where's your brother Franklin? You weren't looking out for your brother Franklin!"

Michael (quietly): Okay, okay, let's ditch school and go find him.

Franklin: "You know he can't think on his own, Franklin. Brush and floss Franklin! Where has the finger been, Franklin?"

Michael: Dude!

Mr Garrison: Is there a problem boys?

Franklin: Yes Mr Garrison, I need to go now.

Mr Garrison: Oh, really, Franklin? What is it this time? Another prostate tumour?

Franklin: No, my little brother has being abducted by aliens. It's true, ask T! They gave him an anal probe!

(Trevor laughs nervously) Trevor: That's a little joke.

Franklin: Mr Garrison, seriously, I have to go! Can I please be excused from class?

Mr Garrison: I don't know Franklin. Did you ask Mr Hat?

Franklin: I don't want to ask Mr Hat! I'm asking you!

Mr Garrison: Oh I think you should ask Mr Hat.

Franklin: Mr Hat, may I be excused from class?

Mr Garrison (changes voice): Well, Franklin, no! You hear me? You go to hell! You go to hell and die! (Changes voice back to normal). Guess you'll have to take your seat Franklin.

Franklin: Damn it!

Trevor: Ha-ha! Mr Hat yelled at you! (Suddenly farts fire) My ass!

Michael: Damn T! (Trevor keeps farting fire)

Trevor: MY ASS!

Franklin: Dude, he's farting fire!

Michael: It's the alien anal probe! It's shooting fire from Trevor's rectum!

Trevor: No that was a dream!

Mr Garrison: Trevor, do you need to sit in the corner until your flaming gas is under control?

Trevor: No, Mr Garrison. I'm fine. (Farts more fire, setting one of the kids on fire. Kid starts to run around the room, screaming)

 **At a train station…**

(Heaps of cows are lined up to get on the train)

Train driver: Hey, you cows can't get on this train. This is a people train. You cows have no business on a people train, all right, 'cause you're cows. (Cows start to stare at him) No, no, no, don't try any of that cow hypnosis on me, all right, 'cause it's not going to work. (Police sirens can be heard, Benson's police car pulls up)

Benson: Hold it right there, cows! (Cows run off in all sorts of different directions) Come back here! Damn it!

 **South Park elementary…**

(Brad, Franklin,Michael and Trevor are lining up for lunch. Trevor is still farting fire)

Trevor: I sure am hungry.

Michael: How can you eat when you're farting fire?

Trevor: Shut up dude! You're being totally immature.

Franklin: Hey look! There's Amanda!

Michael (gasping): Where? (Romantic music starts to play as Michael sees Amanda. Little love hearts start to appear over his head)

Trevor (singing): Michael wants to kiss Amanda (Music stops)

Michael: Shut up crackhead! I don't even like her!

Trevor: I'm not a crackhead, and you obviously like her because you throw up everytime she talks to you.

Michael: I do not!

(Amanda walks over to where they are standing) Amanda: Hey guys.

Franklin and Trevor: Hi Amanda. (Amanda walks over Michael, holding a note)

Amanda: Here Michael, this is for you. (Michael throwing up) EW! (Hands Michael the note and quickly walks off)

Franklin and Trevor: Bye Amanda.

Franklin: Dude! What does the note say? (Michael reading the note)

Michael: Holy crap! It says that she wants to me at Stark's Pond after school.

Franklin: Maybe you can kiss her

Trevor: Or slip her the tongue.

Brad (muffled): Maybe you can touch her pussy.

Michael: What? How do you know she has a cat? (Brad starts to laugh, Franklin, Trevor and Michael joining in)

Franklin: Come on you guys we need to figure out how to get out of school, so we can get my little brother back. (Walks over to where the food is being served)

Chef: Hello there children

All: Hey Chef.

Chef: How are you doing?

Franklin: Bad.

Chef: Why bad?

Franklin: Chef, have you ever had something happen to you, but nobody believed you?

Chef: Oh, children, children. That's a problem we've all had to face at some time or another. Hey let me sing you a little song. It might clear things up. (Starts to sing). I'm gonna make love to you woman. Gonna lay you down by the fire. And caress your woman body, make you moan and perspire.

Michael: Chef.

Chef (still singing): Gonna get those juices flowing.

Michael (a bit louder): Chef!

Chef (still singing): We're making love gravy, love gravy.

Michael (yelling): Chef!

Chef (still fucking singing): Love, love, love, love, love gravy.

Michael: CHEF! (Chef stops singing)

Chef: Do you feel better?

Franklin: No!

Chef: Oh come on children. What can be so bad? It's Salisbury steak day! (Holds a tray up)

Michael: Visitors took Kyle's baby brother.

Chef: What? (Drops the tray) What the hell do you think you're doing in school eating Salisbury steak? Go find him damn it!

Michael: Mr Garrison will not let us out of school. He thinks we are making it up.

Trevor: You are making it up! (Farts more fire, then a robot, with a eye appears out of Trevor's ass)

Michael: Whoa!

Trevor: What?

Franklin: That was cool!

Chef: It's some kind of symbiotic metamorphosis device. This could mean the visitors want to communicate with us!

Trevor: Oh, I see, now you're going to join in on the little joke, huh?

Chef: It's no joke, children! This is big!

Franklin: Please, Chef if I don't get out of school and get my little brother back from the aliens, my parents are gonna disown me.

Chef: Hold on, hold on now! You got to help the children!

Trevor: You guys sure are going a long way to try and scare me! I want my Salisbury steak! (Chef walks over to the fire alarm and pulls the handle down)

Chef: Fire drill! Fire drill, everybody out! Okay, children, this is your chance.

Michael: Killer! Thanks Chef! (Franklin, Brad, Trevor and Michael leave the school)


	2. T Gets an Anal Pobe (Part 2)

Brad, Trevor, Franklin Michael singing: We got out of school, no more school today. We got out of school. (Trevor farts more fire, yelling in pain)

Trevor: You guys, my ass! Seriously!

Michael: Okay, T, you can stop farting fire now.

Trevor: I would if I could, you son of a bitch!

Franklin: Okay, so how do we get my little brother back?

Trevor: Would you stop going on about your little brother? I know it was just a dream! I know that I didn't have an anal probe! And I know that I am not under alien control! (A beam of laser shoots Trevor and he starts to sing) I love to sing-a. About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a. I love to sing-a, about a sky of blue-a or a tea for two-a. (Laser beam appears again, shooting him again, Trevor stops singing)

Michael: What the hell was that?

Franklin: He is under alien control. That thing in his butt is linked up to the visitors

Trevor: You guys, shut up. I'm not under alien control.

(Franklin walks over to Trevor, yelling into Trevor's ear) Hey! If you visitors can hear me, bring me back my little brother, goddamn it!

Trevor: That hurts, you butt licker! (An alien spaceship appears, Michael pointing to it)

Michael: Franklin, look! It's them!

Franklin: Give me back my brother! (Picks up a rock throwing it at the spaceship. Another laser appears, this time hitting Brad and sending him flying across to the road)

Michael: Oh my god! They killed Brad!

Franklin: You bastards! Come back here! (Spaceship leave) Come back! Damn it! We were so close!

Michael: Hey, look. I think Brad's okay! (Brad standing up)

Brad (muffled): No, I, I'm alright! (Brad scream as the cows trample him, stands up again) Nope, I'm fine. (Brad screams again as Benson's car hits him. Michael, Trevor and Franklin walking over to Brad's body)

Michael: Wow, poor Brad.

Franklin: Now do you believe us, T?

Trevor: No!

Franklin: T, they killed Brad!

Trevor: He's not dead

Michael: Dude, Brad is dead! (Picks up stick and pokes Brad with it) See?

Trevor: Shut up, you guys! (Franklin grabs onto to Brad's head and pulls it off)

Franklin: He's dead T!

Trevor: Goddamn it, I didn't get an anal probe! Screw you guys I'm going home!

Franklin: Go on and go home, you crackhead chicken!

Trevor (yelling): Dildo!

Franklin: You're all I have left, Michael.

Michael: Sorry dude. I've got to go and meet Amanda.

Franklin: You can't! Poor Ike must be so scared, up there alone. You gotta help me dude.

Michael: Dude, like Chef says, I gotta get a piece of loving while the getting's hot. (Walks off)

Franklin: Rats!

 **Trevor's house…**

(Door is opened angrily as Trevor storms in)

Betty: Hello, Trevor.

Trevor: Hi Ma.

Betty: How are you doing?

Trevor: Well, I'm pissed off.

Betty: Here, I rolled up a joint of weed. (Shows the rolled up joint)

Trevor: I don't want any weed! All the kids at school call me crackhead!

Betty: You're not a crackhead, you just like to get high once in awhile.

Trevor: That's what I said.

Betty: You can have a little bit can't you?

Trevor: No!

Betty: Just a very little, little bit?

Trevor: No! Leave me alone Ma! (Starts to walk away)

Betty: How about a bong hit, then? (Trevor stops walking)

Trevor" What? Well, that does sound pretty good. (Betty gives him a small red bong) Ma?

Betty: Yes?

Trevor: If anybody calls or comes over, I'm not here okay?

Betty: Okay, whatever you say.

 **Stark's pond…**

Franklin: Well, looks like she's not gonna show up, M. Let's go and look for the visitors now.

Michael: But her note said she'd be here!

Amanda: Hi, Michael. (Michael throwing up) Ew!

Franklin: You can't talk to Michael, Amanda, he throws up when you do.

Amanda: But why Michael? (Michael throwing up again) Ew!

Franklin: Look, could you guys just get down to business, so we can go and find my little brother. Just make sweet love down by the fire.

Amanda: What happened to your little brother?

 **Trevor's house…**

Tv reporter: As the reports of UFO sightings increase, more mysterious crop-circle patterns are appearing in fields all around South Park. These crop circles when viewed from above form strange patterns. (Shows the crop circle, which is Trevor's face)

Trevor: Hey, that kind of looks like Steven Ogg.

Tv reporter: Could it be that aliens are trying to make contact with us here on Earth? (Trevor's cat appears, meowing at him. Trevor holding the bong close to him.)

Trevor: No, Kitty, this is my bong! (Kitty meows again) No, Kitty! Bad Kitty! (Kitty meows again) No, Kitty, it my bong! (Kitty hisses at him) Ma! Kitty's being a dildo!

Betty: Well, then I know a certain Kitty, who's sleeping with Ma tonight.

Trevor: What?

 **Stark's Pond…**

Franklin: And now I have to go home without him and my parents are going to have me killed!

Amanda: Well, why don't you go and get the crackhead kid?

Franklin: Why?

Amanda: Well, if the crackhead kid has something implanted in his ass, maybe the visitors are using him as part of their plan. You should use the crackhead kid as bait to bring them back.

Franklin: Hey, you're right Amanda! Come on Michael, we have to go and get T! (Walks off)

Amanda: Come on Michael! (Follows Franklin. Michael throwing up again)

Michael: Hey, wait, when do I get to make sweet love?

 **Trevor's house…**

(Trevor's cat meows at him. Trevor flicking the lighter off)

Trevor: No Kitty! You can't have any! (Kitty meows again) No, Kitty! This is my bong! Bat Kitty! (Farts more fire, setting Kitty on fire. Kitty starts to run around the room, meowing in pain)

Trevor: Excuse me Kitty. (Betty walks in, Franklin, Michael and Amanda following her)

Betty: Trevor, look who's here.

Trevor: Dude, weak, Ma!

Franklin: Come on, Trevor, we're gonna go play at the bus stop.

Trevor: I can't. My ma says…

Betty: That's okay, Trevor. I think you need to spend time with your little friends.

Trevor (quietly): But, ma, I don't want to spend time with my little friends.

Betty: Don't be difficult Trevor! Now, you go out and play in the fun snow.

Trevor: God damn it! (Puts down the bong and lighter)

 **Later in a field…**

(Michael is tying a piece of rope to a tree. The other end is connected to Trevor's foot)

Trevor: You guys, I have to get home.

Michael: Don't be such a fraidy cat, T! This rope will make sure they can't take you on board again. (Michael, Franklin and Amanda go and hide behind a log)

Trevor: Oh man, this sucks.

Franklin: How come the visitors aren't coming for him?

Michael: I think we have to signal them somehow. (Trevor farts more fire, yelling in pain)

Amanda: Hey, he's like Rudolph!

Franklin: Yeah, all you have to do is fart more, T, and the visitors are sure to come!

Trevor: Really? Uh… I don't think I have to fart anymore tonight.

Franklin: Sure you do!

Michael: Come on, T! Fart!

Trevor: I don't wanna!

Michael: he can't hold it in forever.

Franklin: Fart, damn you!

Trevor: Okay! That does it! Now, listen! Why is it that everything today has involved thing either going in or coming out of my ass?! I'm sick of it! It's completely immature! (Farts again, this time and 80 foot satellite dish comes out of Trevor's ass)

Michael: Hey! It's happening again!

Franklin: Whoa! Look at that!

Michael: Now do you believe us T?

Trevor: You guys can't scare me! I know you are making it all up!

Michael: T! There's an 80 foot satellite dish sticking out of your ass!

Trevor: You guys! I am seriously getting pissed off right now! I know there's no such thing as as aliens! (Alien spaceships start to appear) Oh, God damn it!

Franklin: Come down here, you stinking aliens! (Four aliens appear)

Michael: Go on, Franklin, ask them for your little brother back.

Franklin: Visitors, this morning you took my little brother Ike. He's the little freckled kid that looks like a football. At first I was happy you took him away, but I've learnt something today. That having a little brother is a pretty special thing. Heck, Visitors, I'm just a kid all alone in this crazy world, but if you can find it in your hearts or whatever you have to give my brother back to me, it sure would make my life brighter again.

Michael: That was beautiful dude.

Franklin: Did it work?

Michael: Nope, they're leaving.

Franklin (angrily): Hey you scrawny-ass (bleep)! (Aliens turn around and look at him) What the (bleep) is wrong with you?! You must be some kind of (bleep) to be able to ignore a crying child!

Michael: Dude!

Franklin (angrily) You know what you (bleep) like! You'd like to (bleep) your (bleep) and (bleep) and (bleep) and (bleep)!

Michael: Amanda what's a (bleep)? (One of the spaceships door, in the sky opens, showing Ike standing there)

Franklin: Ike! Jump down, now! For the love of God, Ike, jump! (Suddenly a mob of cows appears, running over to the aliens)

Alien #1 (mooing): Greeting, cows of Earth. We come in peace.

Cows (mooing): Really?

Alien #1 (mooing): We have experimented with all of the beings of Earth, and we have learned that you are the most intelligent and wise.

Trevor: What the hell are they talking about?

Cows (mooing): Why did you turn some of us inside out?

Alien #1 (mooing) Oh, that was Carl's fault. He's new.

Alien #2 (mooing): Sorry, my bad.

Alien #1 (mooing): Take this device. It's a gift from us. (Gives the device to the cows)

Franklin: Ike! Do your impersonation of David Caruso's career!

Ike: It's my turn! (Jumps out of the spaceship. Satellite dish disappear into Trevor's ass)

Aliens (mooing): Farewell cows, peace be with you. (Disappears into one of the spaceships. Suddenly a spaceship tries to take Trevor, the rope stopping them)

Trevor: You guys! Getting me down from here! (Farts more fire, setting the rope on fire, cutting the rope. Trevor screams as the he's dragged into the spaceship)

Trevor: Help! Sons of bitches! Dildos!

Michael: I'm sure glad that's over now.

Franklin: Yeah, boy, am I glad to see you, Ike!

Ike: Oh, he fly at the sky.

Franklin: Come on, Ike, we can make it just in time for dinner. (Franklin and Ike leaves)

Michael: Thanks for your help, Amanda.

Amanda: Whatever dude!

Michael: Hey, I didn't throw up!

Amanda: Cool (Leans in for a kiss, Michael throwing up on her)

Amanda: Ew!

Michael: Sorry.

 **The next day, at the bus stop…**

Michael: Gee, the bus will be here any minute and T still isn't around.

Franklin: Yeah, we're running out of friends.

Michael: I wonder what that thing was that the visitors gave the cows.

 **In a field…**

(The cows are looking at the device that the aliens gave them, when Benson appears)

Benson: Haha! Cows, I got you cornered. Let's see you get away now! (One of the cows steps on the pad a beam of laser shoots Benson and he starts to sing) I love to sing-a. About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a. I love to sing-a, about a sky of blue-a or a tea for two-a. (Cows start to dance)

 **At the bus stop…**

(Trevor falls from the sky, landing next to Franklin)

Michael: Oh hey, T.

Franklin: Wow T. The visitors dropped you off just in time for school!

Trevor: Oh, man, I had this crazy nightmare last night.

Micheal: Really what about?

Trevor: Well, I was standing out in a field, and I had this huge satellite dish sticking out of my ass. And then there was hundreds of cows and aliens, and then I went up on the ship and Scott Baoi gave me pinkeye.

Michael: That wasn't a dream T. That really happened!

Trevor: Oh, right why don't I have pinkeye then?

Franklin: T, you do have pinkeye (Points to Trevor's left eye that infected with pinkeye)

Trevor: Oh, son of a bitch!


End file.
